Luppi Matsumoto
by smileyface92
Summary: Very crack pairing A school based love story between Luppi and Matsumoto. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

All rights of Bleach belong to Tite Kubo but yaoi belongs to me.

This story is set as if all the charcters were high school students and not hollws and shinigami.

Today was the day of the finals of the high school basbeball play offs. It was the Karakura High team facing off against the Las Noches High team. So farhis br the match was a tie but it was all about to change as number six stepped onto the plate. His bright white uniform with a black trim blew in the wind slightly as he rested the bat on his shoulder. The Karakura High team wore a uniform that was the opposite of the Las Noches team, a black uniform with a white trim. Every student from both schools were there cheering their home team on. The cheerleaders were quite with anticipation apart from two of the Karakura squad who were whispering quietly to each other.

"Who is that batter, hes cute." Matsumoto whispered to Orihime.

"I dont know Ive never seen him around." Orihime replied and looked at the batter closely while doing her thinking pose.

"Im gonna ask him out after the match." Matsumoto said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Toushiro is gonna be crushed." Orihime said sounding sad.

The pitcher, Toushiro looked at the batter that Matsumoto was now drooling over. The batter returned a stern glare.

"Use your new technique." Gin shouted from his seat behind the head masters of the schools.

Aizen and Yamamoto were both sitting cross legged beside each other holding coffe cups.

"Usual bet?" Yamamoto questioned

"Not if the kid is gonna use his new technique its terrible." Aizen remarked just the ball was pitched and the batter swung to early and missed.

"Having no faith in your own team is terrible. You should believe in them." Yamamoto said as he saw the ball being thrown back to his pitcher.

"I know but I do have faith in everyone but him, And I have good reason to feel this way." Aizen replied as the batter missed the second ball by swining to late.

"Double or nothing then." Yamamoto said with a smirk knowing Aizen wouldnt refuse.

"I know it will be something I will be regretting but fine, I dont want to break tradition." Aizen said as Toushiro threw the ball for the final time.

The batter smashed the bat against the ball sending flying staright towards the backfield but it was low and was going to skid off the ground before it reached its destination. Toushiro leaned down on knee bracing himself to get ready to catch the ball. The ball boumced off the ground and spun into Toushiros face knocking him backwards. As albino fell backwards in pain holding his face he got a glimpse of the batter running past the second base with his arms in the air, already cheering. He crossed the home base a few seconds later. Everyone was up out of their seats cheering, even though the Karakura team lost they were all clapping for the other team.

"You knew this would happed didnt you." Yamomoto grunted.

"Ofcourse I never come here without a back up plan, but since it was double or nothing Im gonna be kind enough to bring your tam for pizza to since they were such great opponents." Aizen said as he ran onto the pitch with the rest of his team and lifted Luppi into the air.

"LUPPI LUPPI." The Las Noches team cheered.

"That was amazing." Ikaku spoke

"Such power." Ichigo commented

"That bastard gave me a black eye." Toushiro groaned in painas he walked back over to his team.

Later on in the Menos Grande restraunt all the teams were sitting at seperate tables all talking amongst themselves while Yamamoto made a speech about the end of the school year and how great the students had been during it. After that the pizzaz were brought out for everyone causing all the students to cheer loudly.

Luppi was sitting at the head of th table sharing a pizza with Wonderweiss and Gin. Stark their coach was sitting at the other end of the table. talking to Neliel and Nnoitora who were drinking from starws in the same milkshake. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were throwing food at each other.

Over on the Karakura side of the room the tema and other students were talking about their loss.

"They were so good." Renji said while chewing on some pizza.

"Lets ask for a friendly rematch to show that we dont have any hard feelings against them." Hanatarou suggested happily.

"Shut up your just the water boy you dont have a say in this and they are cruel look what they

did to me." Toushiro pointed to his swelled bruised eye.

Matsumoto leaned over to Toushiro and whispered something which made him get up and go to the bathroom.

"Whats wrong with him." Ichigo asked.

"He just got dumped." Orihime replied.

Orihime strutted over to the Las Noches team table and hopped onto Luppis lap.

"Hi." She said flirtaciously.

Everyone suddenly became silent. Luppi was shocked and had no idea what to do. He looked to his team mates, everyone seemed as shocked as he did that the opposing team that they just beat in the finals was acting friendly towards them. But Luppi caught a nod and wide smile from his older brother, Gin.

"Hello...............how are you." Luppi replied, reaking the silence slightly.

"Fine, have you got a girlfriend." Matsumoto asked

"Ummmmm no" Luppi asnwered and scratched the back of his head.

"You do now." Matsumoto spoke with a smile then started to kiss Luppi.

First the Karakura students started to talk again like nothing had happened then the Las Noches students started to whisper to each other.

"I thought he was gay."

"Shes a slut."

"Well done Luppi."

"Ahhhh."

Luppi didnt know who was saying what apart from the last thing he heard he was certain the was Wonderweiss. But his mind didnt know what to think about or what was going on he was so confused. He just stopped thinking and started to return the kiss. Luppi didnt know why he was getting kissed by such a hot girl but he didnt really care why anymore and just decided to go with the flow.


	2. Party

Luppi, Gin and Wonderweiss were all sitting on the curb outside of the pizza restraut that had booted everyone from both schools out since they were disturbing the other guests. Everyone apart from the three stooges had either walked home or gotten a lift back to their places.

"Ahhh uhhh wahhhhh uhhh." Wonderweiss asked Gin

"Yeah, why are you still here." Luppi added

"Cause Mom would kick my ass if you two dont get home safely, besides your my favourite cousin weiss and Luppi you are my little brother who I must protect with my life." By this point of Gins speech Luppi and Wonderweiss had moved down the curb trying to make it look look like they were not associated with idiot who was making an insane rant about familial loyality and striking poses.

"Should we leave and hope he doesnt notice." Luppi asked as he turned to Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss just nodded as the pair stood and sneakily walked away from Gin. After a few minutes of walking the dynamic duo ended back up in front of Gin.

"Excellent plan, we shall search for our escorts home." Gin said and grabbed luppi by the shoulders.

"Yeah, why not just call them and see where they are." Luppi questioned

"Uhhhh my phone is broken." Gin said sheepishly

"Ahhh uh." Wonderweiss stated

"You both broke your phones, this is stupid." Luppi said angrily

"awwww uhhhhh aw aw aw waaaaaaaaa." Wonderweiss asked

"I cant use my phone.....................its battery is dead." Luppi replied and looked away.

"Well this is perfect, we have a chance to." Gin was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing loudly.

Luppi looked angrily at his elder brother.

"Its a miracle." Gin spoke sounding amazed as he answered his phone which clearlily wasnt broken. After a few minutes of speaking he looked at Luppi and Wonderweiss.

"Fantastic news, we are having a guys night in at my house. Since our parents all decided that you guys did such a great job in your soccer match today that you guys get the treat of staying in my house tonight." Gin said happily and hugged Luppi and Wonderweiss tightly together.

Luppi smiled happily, he loved staying in Gins apartment he had so many fun things to do and he let Luppi do whatever he wanted as long as he didnt touch Gins beer.

"Awww uhhhh awww." Wonderweiss inquired

"Hmmmm I guess someone has to sleep on the couch and one of you guys gets the bed. How about first one there gets the couch." Gin replied and let go of Luppi and Wonderweiss.

Yet again the dynamic duo took off on their own. While Gin walked on his own making a phone call. After twenty minutes of Luppi and Wonderweiss sprinting towards Gins apartment complex they were stopped by one single thought that hadnt occured to them until they were running up the stairs to Gins apartment. Neither of them had a key so neither of them could get in and claim their prize.

"And now we wait for Gin, this is turning out to be really fun isnt it." Luppi said sarcastically and banged his head off Gins door which flew open and caused Luppi to fall flaton his face.

As Luppi rose to his feet he heard laughter and turned back to Wonderweiss to tell him to shut up or he would smash his face in, but he realized it wasnt only Wonderweiss who was laughing bu he could hear other voices behind him. He turned around and saw all of his friends and everyone from Karakura high aswell. Once the laughter settled down everyone was standing in front of Luppi and shouted "CONGRATULATIONS."

"Uhm thanks." Luppi replied to the crowd of people who then dispursed back into their small groups and began chatting and a few people were dancing to some music playing on a stereo.

Wonderweiss walked in and looked at Luppi and then smiled and joined the rest of the guests and began chatting with them.

Luppi smiled, he looked over to the snack table and grabbed cups of coke and looked around for Matsumoto. He was planning on making his move on her. He walked around the main room where the party was going on, trying to find Matsumoto. He gave up on his search after a few minutes and sat down on one of the couchs. Only to be quickly knocked off it.

"Oi fuck off Im trying to sleep here." Stark said as he rolled over.

"Oh sorry, I didnt see you there." Luppi replied and drank one of his cups of coke and then threw the cup at Stark.

"GET UP." Luppi shouted at Stark who replied by giving Luppi the finger.

Stark was rolled off the couch bye Harribel who motioned for Luppi to sit down.

"Dont be so rude to the guest of honour." She said as Luppi sat down.

"Why do I feel like this is some kind of setup." Luppi thought and put his other cup of coke

down by the side of the couch.

Matsumoto who seemed to be flung onto the couch looked at Luppi oddly.

"Oh this is why it feels like its a setup." Luppi said as someone had changed the song on the stereo to something to set the mood for love.

Stark and Harribel were standing behind the couch and flipped out the bed part of it from under Luppi and Matsumoto. Then someone else had thrown a blanket over them.

"Have fun." was the last thing they heard as the party scurried into another room.

"hehe sorry about them." Luppi said as he fought his way out from beneath the cover.

"I was expecting something like this, its fine." Matsumoto said and pushed Luppi playfully.

"Oh." Luppi said, as an awkward silence was cast over them.

Luppi burped after a minute or two and blushed. "Im so sorry." He stated

Matsumoto just laughed and held Luppis hand. Luppi looked down at Matsumotos hand which was ontop of his and smiled.

"Alright just a little further and I could get to second base." He thought and moved his free hand onto Matsumotos hip and was about to go in for a kiss just as he was interupted by a piece of cake hitting the back of his head.

"You know the rules are dont drink my beer, and after I threw you a party you went and drank my ecape from reality." Gin said as he threw another load of cake at Luppi.

"No it wasnt me I just got here." Luppi said in shock from the scene that his brother had almost walked in on.

Luppi and Matsumoto dived behind the couch.

"Ive got a plan." Matsumoto said and pulled the duvet off of the couch and back over them.

"I dont think know is the best time for this. Luppi said with a little bit blood trickiling out of his nose.

"Dont be so dirty minded." She replied angrily and began to walk across the room while the duvet covered her and Luppi from the cake onslaught until they made into the next room when Matsumoto threw their shield off and closed the door behind them.

"Wow Luppi you finish fast dont you." Harribel said mocking Luppi

"Who drank Gins supply of beer." Matsumoto asked angrily while she leaned against the door to stop Gin from getting in.

Everyone pointed to Stark who had built a pyramid out of the bottles of Gins sake he had consumed and had fallen asleep beside his monument.

"Gin, did you hear that it was Stark who drank your stuff not me." Luppi said and waited for Gins reply

There was no answer, Luppi opened the door slightly, just enough for Gin to barge in and knock down the sake pyramid.

"So Stark my roomie, a person I trust in my on home has drank all my alcholic beverages again, there is only one way to settle my score." Gin announced to the out cold Stark, who just replied with a snore.

"Well I guess we can get back to us again." Luppi stated seeing that Gin was pushing all of his rage on Stark, who was incapacitated.

Luppi and Matsumoto spent the whole night talking and dancing with each other. At abut midnight they were sitting on the floor along with Harribel and Ichigo. Ichigo and Luppi were talking for a while, during the time that Matsumoto and harribel were going through some girlie chat things. Luppi was just asking Ichigo about the kind of gus that Matsumoto liked.

"Hey wanna play spin the bottle." Orihime asked as she sat down with Luppi and co.

"Yeah, this could be fun." Matsumoto said

Luppi and Ichigo nodded, Harribel just sighed and agreed to join in.

"I find it strange how you kids can get so excited about kissing someone, it doesnt really mean anything." Harribel spoke with a grim tone.

"Yeah I know, they think just cause you kiss someone means that you like them, I could kiss anyone here and not fel anyway attatched to them." Matusmoto replied.

"Yeah its so childish." Orihime added, trying to sound mature.

Luppi felt his heart almost stop, was it true what Matsumoto said, was a kiss nothing to her, did she really think that. Luppi liked her and thought he had a chance since he thought she liked him but he figured that now he was wrong.

"Hey Luppi wake up." Ichigo said waving his hand in front of Luppis face

"Oh sorry I spaced out there, whats going on." Luppi asked

"I span the bottle and it landed on you." Matsumoto said happily.

"Yay, I mean oh." Luppi replied and leaned forward to kiss Matsumoto.

"Not so fast, this is kiss or dare spin the bottle and I have picked dare. Come wih me" Matsumoto pulled luppi up and brought him into one of then bedrooms.

"Ok heres my dare, you have to swap clothes with me." Matsumoto looked at Luppi and waited for his reply

"Was it true what you said in there." luppi asked

"Was what true." Matsumoto asked

"That you dont feel anything for people you kiss, cause I thought you liked me." He replied

"Well yes it is true........................but I do like you." Matsumoto said as she kissed Luppi.

After she finished kissing him she looked at Luppi and said with a smile. "If you wanna go on a date with me youll do my dare and go back out into the party." Matsumoto said with an evil laugh

"Uhhh I cant ill never live it down." Luppi said in shock

"Well Ill let you say that anything you want to have happened in here did so you can brag to your friends about all the things you did to me and how great you are." Matsumoto siad with a seductive smile that he couldnt refuse.

"Ok Ill do it." Luppi said and took off his clothes and placed them on the bed, Matsumoto changd her clothes under the covers of the bed and then handed her clothes out to Luppi.

He took a deep breath as pulled on the short skirt and tight shirt.

"Ok Ive got them on." Luppi said and looked at himself in a mirror.

"You look so good." Matsumoto said as she jumped out from under the bed and and pulled luppi back into the party outside the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Luppi sat up and grabbed his head in pain. He looked around, he felt slightly disorientated as he tried to get up but fell over.

"Uhh my head." Groaned Luppi as he threw himself back onto the bed he was lying on.

"Ohhh be quiet my head hurts." Matsumoto whispered

"Oh sorry." Luppi whispered back to her as he looked at the woman he was beginning a relationship with.

Luppi and Matsumoto were lying on a bed together, it was Starks bed. Stark shared the apartment with Gin, but where ever the narcoleptic idiot had fallen asleep was not in his bed which left open and free for Luppi and Matsumoto. Although they had shared a bed for the night they done nothing apart occasionally kiss but that was it.

"Im never drinking again." Luppi said as he dragged himself out of the bed.

"Me either, hangovers are never worth it." Matsumoto said, although she said that she didnt mean as nothing would really b e able to stop her from drinking like this again.

"Should we get up or stay here for a while." Luppi asked as he looked at Matsumoto

Matsumoto pulled her wrist in front of her face to look at her watch. "Well it four in the afternoon, and I fell asleep around four this morning so Ive had about twelve hours of sleep so thats my usual but I want more." Matsumoto replied as she pulled the duvets over her head.

"Ill go get us some breakfast then." Luppi said as he wandered into the kitchen and quickly made some toast and cereal. On his travel from Starks room to the kitchen he encountered many of his friends and his new friends from Kamakura high, who had assumed various different sleeping positions. Indigo, Orifice and Grimmest were all lying side by side on the kitchen floor under the table, Haunter was spread out in front of the fire place, Harriet was lying down on the couch beside the window in front of a window that led to a fire escape, with a sleeping bag on it.

Luppi opened the fringed and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured some into two glasses for himself and Matsumoto. Luppi carried the breakfast he had made for himself and Matsumoto on a small breakfast tray. On his way back to Starks room he encountered Ulquiorra, who was awake and walking around like the living the dead.

"Hey man wheres the medical cabinet, I need something to kill this hangover." Ulquiorra droned out slowly, he was leaning up against a wall fighting gravity trying to stay vertical.

"Uh in the bathroom, but uh do you want some make up, yous is kinda runny and messy right now." Commented Luppi as Ulquiorras usual gothic make up was ruined and all over his face.

"Do you have any." Ulquiorra asked during his fall to ground and fight to get back to his feet.

"No but harribel lives here with Stark, so she should have some somewhere try the medical cabinet with the medicine.

"Great, did you have fun last night, dont answer I dont care." Ulquiorra stated as he walked towards the bathroom.

Luppi went back to Starks room to rejoin Matsumoto in Starks bed. "Im back with breakie." Luppi chimed

"Not so loud." Came Matsumotos voice from under the covers.

"Ill put it down here." Luppi said as he picked up some toast and bit into while watching the lump in the bed.

Luppi pulled the covers back and looked at matsumoto and smiled at her. Matsumoto looked back at him and broke into laughter.

"Hahahahha you actually went out like that again." Matsumoto struggled to say through her laughter.

"Like what." Luppi asked as he looked at himself and realised he was still crossdressing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA why didnt you say anything." Luppi screamed

"Cause its funny and dont shout it hurts my head." Matsumoto said as she pulled Luppi down onto the bed.

"Yeah I agree, dont be so loud." Gin said as he slid out from under the bed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Luppi and Matsumoto shrieked in sync with each other.

"What are you doing under there. How long were you there. Why are you there." Luppi quickly asked almost making everything he said sound like one long word.

"All the other beds were taken, most of the night and all the other beds were taken." Gin replied calmly.

"Get out, give me some privacy." Luppi said angrily and pointed to the door.

"Fine Im going." Gin muttered as he got up and walked out.

Gin wasnt wearing any trousers or anything really apart from boxers and a white and black cheque scarf.

"Im giving you a warning be out in ten minutes or be prepared for forced extraction.......................and have you guys seen my pants." Gin asked as he walked out of the room

"Want some breakfast." Luppi turned to Matsumoto asked and held out a bowl of cereal for her.

"Yeah thanks. Should we get moving soon, I dont like the way your brother threatened us." Matsumoto said as she took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Can I have my clothes back." Luppi asked

"Nope." Matsumoto replied once her mouth was clear.

"Ok." Luppi said back to her without any further questions

After a few minutes of Luppi and Matsumoto happily eating trier breakfast they heard shouting from outside the room. It was Gin who was quite rudely waking everyone up.

"Oh man this sounds bad." Matsumoto spoke softly and got up.

"Yeah we should try and sneak out before Gin catches us." Luppi answered as the door to Starks room was blown open by Gin and stark who were flinging water balloons at Everyone who didnt leave with in the alloted ten minutes.

"Ah stop." Matsumoto shrieked as she was hit by some balloons that burst all over her.

Luppi and Matsumoto sprinted out of the room but were hit by balloons from Harribel who was also trying to remove everyone from the apartment, she was hurling the watery explosives everywhere. A few people had taken cover behind a couch. Luppi and Matsumoto dived behind the couch aswell.

"Your brother is a psycho." Nnoitra shouted at Luppi

"Yeah this is no way to treat guests." Yammy added

"Why are the biggest of all of us all taking cover in the same spot

"Why not we make a good team." Yammy informed them

"And what exactly makes you a great team." Szayel asked

"We are uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shut up." Nnoitra shouted back at Szayel

"Well keep us covered while we make an exit." Matsumoto said as she darted out of the apartment, dragging Luppi by the wrist.

"Oh man, that was fun, so were abouts are we gonna go and what are we gonna do now." Luppi asked.

"Well we are going to my house so we....I mean I can put some new clothes on, you will have to wear those for a while." Matsumoto said with a wink and walked down the stairs of the complex.

"What I want my clothes back, I need them." Luppi shouted as he chased after Matsumoto

"I might give you your clothes back, and dont run in a skirt or else people will be able to see up your skirt." Matsumoto said teasingly and ran ahead of Luppi and laughing and the torture she was putting him through.

Luppi chased after her laughing as well, he knew Matsumoto was just playing with him.

"Come on wait for me." Luppi shouted to Matsumoto

"Catch me first." Matsumoto replied as she ran off

"Not fair Im wearing a skirt." Luppi said back to her as he held the skirt down and chased her.

After a lengthly period of time Luppi caught up with Matsumoto, they were only a few minutes away from Matsumotos house.

"Ok be quiet we are going to sneak in so shhhhhhhhhhhh." Matsumoto said as she walked into her garden and up to her front door.

Matsumoto opened it slowly and crept in with Luppi following closely behind her. Luppi was led upstairs to a messy room with clothes scattered everywhere.

"Ok, now look away while I get changed." Matsumoto said

Luppi put his hands over his face but was looking at Matsumoto through the gaps in between his fingers.

"I said look away." Matsumoto angrily said to Luppi and pushed him.

Luppi turned around. "Is this ok." He inquired to Matsumoto.

"Yeah thats fine." Matsumoto said as she began to take off the clothes that she was wearing which belonged to Luppi.

Luppi was looking around the rooom when somethig caught his intrest, it was a mirror on the back of Matsumotos door which was showing Matsumotos arms occasionally which moved into its view so lUppi could almost see her stripping her clothes off. Luppi tried moving over slightly so he could better view of Matsumotos body.

"If you wanna look, youll have to do more crossdressing." Matsumoto said as she turned to Luppi and knew that he was watching.

"Im sorry, Ill stop." He said as he buried his face into his hands.

Luppi felt arms wrap around his waist and Matsumotos head resting on his shoulder, she was wearing only her underwear.

"You can look if you really want to, I dont mind." Matsumoto whispered into Luppis arm

"No thank you, Id rather wait till I can properly undress you myself. I mean I want to wait till you want to show me your body like I mean I uh im stupid." Luppi said while his hands were still over his face.

"Arnt you so nice and honourable." Matsumoto said while getting back to getting dressed.

After she finished getting dressed she held Luppis hand and led him back out of the house.

"Ready for our date." She asked


	4. House visit

Luppi and Matsumoto had been walking around the mall for a few hours, on their date, looking in shops and stopping once or twice in cafes. Luppi was still cross dressing, he was getting used to it but still didnt like it. He had to sit cross legged and walk carefully.

"What are you thinking." Matsumoto asked.

"Uh nothing." Luppi bluntly replied.

"Tell me." Matsumoto said with an almost evil tone.

"I was thinking about zombies." Luppi said not waning to say that he was actually thinking about how awkard it was to dress like this, since Matsumoto was probably getting tired of hearing him bitch about how he was currently dressed.

"Why zombies." Matsumoto asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cause they are in movies and the cinema is near here." He answered not knowing really what to say.

"Oh great idea lets go see a movie, a horror movie. I love horror movies." Matsumoto suggested

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Luppi said excitedly

"Oh man no way, I cant see a scary movie and let Matsumoto know Im a coward. Ive only seen half a horro movie with the lights on with Gin and still I got scared and had to sleep in his room so I wasnt so scared but I couldnt get over it for two weeks." Luppi thought as he walked alongside Matsumoto to the cinema.

"Whats your favourite movie." Matsumoto asked

"Huh oh ehhhhh I guess the first Matrix. Whats yours." Luppi said scratching the back of his head while he was trying to think about how he wouldnt be frightened to death.

"Hmmmm my favourite movie would have to be the first two Death Notes." Matsumoto said with a smile.

"Oh no Im screwed, Im gonna wet myself and then she will laugh and Ill never get with another girl with her like that and" Luppis train of thought was cut off by a sight that almost made him weep with happiness.

Stark was standing by a water fountain playing a guitar, this was his usual busking spot.

"lets go see Stark, hes great at playing." :uppi said and brought M\atsumoto over to see Stark playing, he had a crowd of ten or twenty people around him.

Stark smiled when he saw Luppi and kept playing until the end of his song when he announced hat he was on brake and then walked over to Luppi and Matsumoto.

"Dude I knew you liked crossdressing, but you did a terrible job on your make up in fact it looks like your not wearing." Stark yawned at Luppi

"Im not wearing make up, anyway can I talk to you privately for a few minutes." Luppi asked and apologized to Matsumoto as they walked away for a second.

"I cangt handle horror movies and I have to see one with Matsumoto, how can I overcome my fear in the next five minutes." Luppi asked shaking Stark desperately

"Well first thing is first, you have to stop being a coward and explain whats in it for me." Stark said rubbing his fingers together gesturing that he wanted money.

"Ok fine I have a few hundred yen hidden in my final fantasy ix case in Gins room ontop of his wardrobe you can have all of it if you help me." Luppi said still shaking Stark.

"Ok well Ive seen all the horror movies that are out right now, so Ill go find out what ones are on today then Ill come back and tell you all the scary parts so you will be expecting them and wont be scared." Stark said and ran off towards the cinema.

Luppi walked back over to Matsumoto with a smile.

"What was that about." She asked

"Oh it was about a something that happened at the party last night between Harribel and Ulquiorra that I wanted to tell Stark about." Luppi replied

'Do you wanna go get some make up, or should we go straight to the movies." Matsumoto asked

"Maybe I do need some make up." Luppi said with a dumb smile.

"Yay, maybe we can some new clothes for you to." Matsumoto replied

Luppi smiled in the hope of being able to put some new less feminine clothes on. They walked into a womens clothes and accesory shop. Matsumoto was looking through the rows of make up and trying to find the right colours that would suit Luppi.

"Here take this." Matsumoto said handing Luppi a basket of make up.

"now lets go get something new for you to wear." Matsumoto added and walked over to the clothes section of the shop.

"but this is a womens clothes shop." Luppi sounded suprised as he spoke.

"Duh, I do want those things your wearing back eventually. Now what do you think about this." Matsumoto said as she held up a small blue bikini.

"What no I cant wear that." Luppi said in shock and looked away from the bikini

"Yeah I guess so.................its a terrible colour." Matsumoto said and kept looking

"Thats not what I ment. But where the hell is Stark." Luppi thought

Stark who had checked what movies were on, they were all ones he knew and could ruin for Luppi, had came back to the spot where he had met Luppi but couldnt find him. Stark quickly gave up on his search and decided that if he played his guitar loud enough that Luppi would hear him, but Stark felt like he had a few minutes to kill which he would use to take a nap, which would last a few hours.

Luppi somehow had been talked into going into the changing room to try on a bikini.

"How does it fit." Matsumoto asked from behind the door.

"Well I am a guy so it doesnt fit to well." Luppi replied

"Oh let me see." Matsumoto said as she opened the door and moved into the small cramped space.

"Hey, no dont look at me." Luppi said as desperately tried to cover his body

"Stop being immature and let me see." Matsumoto said and pulled Luppis arms to his sides.

"You dont look to bad." Matsumoto said with a smile and grabbed Luppis ass.

"Oh thank you." He replied with a timid smile as he blushed a deep red

"Now Ive got some kinky underwear for you to try on." Matsumoto said holding up the lingerie she picked out for him.

"No thats enough for today." Luppi said calmly and pushed Matsumoto asked and was starting to put on the clothes he was wearing earlier.

"Ok then Ill just go pay this stuff then." Matsumoto informed Luppi as she went and paid for everything

Luppi walked out of the store and met Matsumoto outside of it. They started walking towards the cinema. Only when Luppi left the shop did he realize what he had just walked back into, he could have stayed in that shop much longer and let matsumoto dress him up, but instead he was now going to have to sit through two hours of his life that would scare him to death and leave him looking like a coward in front of Matsumoto.

They arrived at the cinema and Matsumoto picked the scariest movie that she could. Then they went inside and bought some snacks for teh movie.

They walked towards the door of the theater where the movie they were going to watch was going to be screened. Each second felt like hours to Luppi as they closed in the doors and slowly pulled the heavy doors opened and walked in and found their seats at the back row. After a few trailers for other movies that would be coming out soon and then the movie began.

Luppis legs were shaking, he was gripping the armrests tightly. He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt Matsumotos hand press down on his lightly. he laughed to himself slightly at how easily frightened he was.

"Oh man pull it together, I can do this, if I can pull this off now only will I still have a chance with Matsumoto but I will also be over my fear of horror movies.' Luppi thought with a smile.

He looked at his watch, it had already been half an hour and Luppi hadnt been to majorly scared, but the movie had only really began. But as Luppi watched the screen he knew there was an intensely terrifying moment coming up just judging by the silence and slow movements of the character towards a dark shadowy area. Luppi could feel his heart beat at an extremely fast pace, he felt like if he saw this scene he was going to give in to a heart attack or even worse, wet himself. But he couldnt turn away or close his eyes, for some reason he was finding it impposible to do either of those things. Suddenly he was saved s he felt Matsumotos lips press against his along with her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Oh yes Im saved. Why didnt I think of this earlier, I should have known that this could have been done to avoid watching a scray movie, although Im still scared but right now Im to busy to care, oh woops Im neglecting this kiss" Luppi thought and let his tongue play with Matsumotos. They occasionally broke the kiss to breath and get a drink but apart from that nothing could have kept their mouths apart. After what Luppi thought had only been a few minutes all the lights had been switched and everyone was leaving. Matsumoto broke the kiss, a long string of salive was still connecting Luppis and Matsumotos mouth

"Ewwwwwwww." They both said at the same time.

They left the cinema and were standing outside the mall before they were going to part ways.

"Luppi, Im glad that we went on this date, lll call you later, and we can arrange another date because I do want to see you again soon." Matsumoto said and kissed Luppi

"Well Im free whenever you need me, oh and can I have my clothes back." Luppi asked as he broke the kiss.

"Oh here you go." She said and handed Luppi the clothes that she had bought for him.

"Uh thanks." Luppi said knowing that he would never see his clothes again, most likely.

"Bye bye lulu chan." Matsumoto said and hugged Luppi and turned to walk home.

"Oh bye bye." Luppi said happily and walked back to Gins house.

"She is the greatest thing to happen in my life." Luppi thought as he walked home before he tripped over something on the path.

"Holy crap, what are you doing down there." Luppi shouted at Stark who fell asleep on the side walk.

"Fine, oh Luppi, we should go home its really late." Stark yawned through most of the sentence.

"I know, lets go." Luppi said as he helped Stark up off the ground.


End file.
